Jack's Apprentice and Oogie's Revenge
by Astro123
Summary: This story is about a young boy who helps his mentor get Halloweentown back to the way it was. Can he succeed? lets find out shall we?, Please review.


_A long time ago longer now then it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For a story you're about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it is time you begun. In this story you're going to be told, about a young boy who was destined to become the next Pumpkin King. But when Oogie Boogie returned to Halloween Town, everything went wrong for the young Pumpkin Prince in training._

_When the King went away to find new scares for next Halloween, how will this young boy protect the town and its people?_

_From the evil clutches of Oogie Boogie, the town and the Mayor are all counting on the young Prince in training. But will he be able to protect everyone and the town? Save them from the dangers of Oogie's evil army of skeletons and ghosts galore? Find out in this tale of frightening horror, and insanity as we test the boy's skills and scares since he will need it. When he helps his master of fright defeat the evil Oogie Boogie and help save the town as we return to the town square where we see the young Prince. Trying to fight off one of Oogie's monsters with nothing but using his fists, will Pumpkin King Jack return in time to help his apprentice?

* * *

_

Carved Jack O' Lanterns come at us in a long tunnel of darkness, collision seems inevitable. But in the instant before we would slam into them, the Jack O' Lanterns would veer off, turning to display the various credits on their un-carved backsides, when the last of the Jack O' Lanterns, comes straight at us, it doesn't veer off into the night. It keeps coming straight at us, rather then colliding with it we fall into the carved pumpkin heads.

Triangular eye's into further blackness and we soon find ourselves, at a dark crypt door which opens onto a dark old cemetery. A bloated orange disk that serves as the moon illuminates, Halloween Town's delicately decrepit graveyard in which we then turn to a little city of odd expressionist angles, and the morbid extravaganza of Gothic Manses. We see a small boy with a different feature, he is small for his age, but he is of just the age of seven. He is very depressed once in awhile. He doesn't show his emotions to anyone, not even to his mentor. This strange boy lived with the Pumpkin King Jack. He is a rag doll much like Sally, Jack's wife, because Jack had no heirs to his throne he decided to make his young apprentice his heir.

This rag doll appearance the boy had tinted his skin light gray, with stitched up threads making a patchwork pattern of his body. He has a large stitch going from his neck across his green eyes, which marked him like a terrible scar. He carries a head of jet black hair that was cut short. The boy wore a blood-red pinstriped suit that had gold markings on it. Upon his pants he wore silver webbed buttons down the side of his pants.

This boy was outside the Halloween Town's gates he was waiting for his mentor to come back from his journey to find new ways to thrill and chill the people for Halloween this year. That was until hordes of skeletons and ghosts came into the picture, the town had become a different setting since an old adversary of the Pumpkin King had returned to take control of Halloween Town.

The young Pumpkin Prince in training hasn't been fully prepared for this kind of trouble before, his mentor never imagined this sort of thing, even though Jack gave him a weapon for self defense. But the Prince in training hasn't used it before, never thought he would and hadn't been trained in self defense. Once he was back in town the boy saw a few skeletons taking off with Sally in their grasp.

"Miss Sally! Oh man this can't get any worse can it?" He shouted after his mentor's wife, as he tried to get to his mentor's wife, but a few hordes of skeletons went in front of the Prince in training. The young Pumpkin Prince in training had a sincerely frightened look upon his gray toned face,

"I can do this; I have to help protect the town and the townspeople" He said, his English accent ringing out in his tone as he went into a defensive position. As the skeletons were about to strike, a long slimy green weapon of some kind came out of nowhere, and hit a few skeletons as they collapsed to the ground, turning to dust before the Prince's very eyes.

The young Prince in training recognized the slimy green weapon; it could belong to no other than the Pumpkin King himself. He turned around, happy to see such a familiar face. The tall, longed limbed skeleton stood high above him, wearing his every day attire and had an elegant bat bow tie that grasped at the base of his neck.

"Jack! Your back!" Said the young Prince in training, looking up at the skeleton. He stumbled towards Jack with his uneven steps on the cobble stone road,

"Elijah, what happened while I was gone?" The Pumpkin King asked his young apprentice who looked like he had failed his mentor and everyone in protecting the town, he looked down at the streets forlornly,

"Jack while you were gone, it seems an old adversary of yours has returned to take over Halloween Town" Said the young Prince as he looked at Jack who carried a very worried expression on his pale full moon face.

"Elijah, I need you to stay somewhere safe, for now, until I find out what is going on". He said in a firm voice. He looked down at the young boy and waited for an answer from him,

"But Jack I want to help you" Elijah said with a small voice as he hesitantly looked up at the Pumpkin King, they began to hear a siren going off and someone's voice ran through the microphone. "Attention, attention Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie here. I want you all to know now that Jack is out of the way. I now name this town Oogie Town, so everyone bow down to you're new ruler of Oogie Town. King Oogie Boogie!" Laughed an all too familiar voice, the voice cackled into the microphone as it ended. Elijah heard banging inside the Town Hall, looking over worriedly,

"Jack I hear something in the town hall" He told his mentor who gave him the look to stay here. Elijah put on a brave face with expertise.

"Be careful Jack" Elijah said quietly his voice contradicting his poker face, as his mentor left him to find out who was inside the Town Hall.

* * *

Ok, this is my first Nightmare before Christmas story, please nice reviews and comments no flames I will not accept them. Can anyone guess who is inside the Town Hall? I wonder what Elijah should do? Should he follow Jack or go and find Sally?


End file.
